


Of Kahns and Queens

by EnRaa



Series: The Emperor and the Kahn [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alliances, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Human Genitalia, Power Dynamics, Victory Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: In the sweat and glory of their shared victory came a chance for the two of them to turn against one another, to show their true treacherous colors, and yet instead they had found that the complete annihilation of their enemy was like an aphrodisiac...
Relationships: Shao Kahn/Onaga
Series: The Emperor and the Kahn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Of Kahns and Queens

The bestial Emperor, normally so regal and put together, was as worn down from the battle as Shao himself was. Adrenaline still coursed through them both, even in their exhaustion, igniting them like a flame and easing the ache and strain of battle-born fatigue to the back of their minds. Victory had brought them a much needed evening's peace, and although the promise of rest was just within reach, the sweet glory of a battle well-fought had them wound up.

They'd come to a shaky alliance, born of necessity to rid the ever-present nuisance of their shared enemy: Raiden and his Earthrealmers. Both of them were seasoned conquerors, esteemed warriors, and ambitious to a fault. Having fallen time and again to the God of Lightning and his human pets, they came together with their empires united and defeated the God and his underlings. 

A first for both of them, really.

In the sweat and glory of their shared victory came a chance for the two of them to turn against one another, to show their true treacherous colors, and yet instead the complete annihilation of their enemy was like an aphrodisiac. They were quick to return to the tower, to retire to the Kahn's throne room, and something about their urgency had the posted guards clearing without direction, and it made the Kahn smile and wonder briefly if their intent was so obvious.

The second that the double doors thundered closed behind them, the Dragon Emperor was facing him as three-fingered hands closed roughly over his thighs and lifted him up. Before Onaga's attentions, Shao had never experienced being manhandled and the ease with which Onaga carried him to his throne was both alarming and intoxicating. He could grow to enjoy the display of might, just as he came to enjoy their spars and their strategizing over their short time allied with one another.

He wrapped his legs around the dragon's waist to better balance them and smirked to himself as he used the position to his benefit and snuck his hands down to the large wings erupting from the beast's back, and found touching them yielded a barely concealed gasp and an obvious jolt from the Emperor. Massaging the base where they connected to the strong muscles and dense bones of his back earned him a deep, rolling purr, and Shao filed that little spot away for thorough abuse later.

The Kahn licked a stripe up Onaga's neck, though he doubted the dragon felt it. The lack of reaction to his attentions was to be expected, having precious little feeling through the thick armor of his scales, but he persisted and trailed to the rough hide of his throat, sucking and laving at the area with clear intent on leaving his mark one way or another. Sharing the throne was..._negotiable_, but he was making sure the entirety of their combined empires knew that the Emperor was _his_.

Onaga eagerly tipped his head back to give his new ally better access, shuddering at the feeling of sharp teeth pricking the thick hide, and outright moaning when a tongue assaulted his new wounds. In all their fumbling they finally reached the Kahn's throne, and Onaga made sure Shao was straddling his thighs as he relaxed back into the seat. From his new position, and not an unpleasant one he decided, Shao could feel the heat of the beast's arousal quite easily through the thin silk of his loincloth, and he eagerly snuck a hand down.

The Emperor was bare beneath the near nonexistent modesty of his cloth, and instead of a sheath like Shao had expected the Dragon sported a slit. His ministrations thus far had coaxed the tip of Onaga's length to emerge, and the feel of it cupped in his hand was not unlike a female's soft folds and engorged clit, but he wasn't with a female, nor did he want one when he had the strong and regal Emperor so eager beneath him. Instead, he focused his attentions on working the rest of the dragon's length out of his slit.

Onaga shifted his thighs a little wider as he brought his hands up to fuss with the Kahn's armor, easily ridding him of his heavy belt but finding their position to be fairly inconvenient where his undergarments were concerned. The sound of tearing fabric and the feel of cool air hitting him had Shao chuckling, but the laugh fell into a moan as the Dragon Emperor slipped thick fingers over his entrance, dragging over the puckered muscle and tugging at the rim in a way that had him arching his back to get more.

The Emperor brought his hand back up to examine it, and Shao didn't have to ask why; Most dragon-related species of Outworld sported the same, if not similar reproductive traits, so he doubted what the beast was caught off guard by what he found, and true to his expectations Onaga simply lapped up the slick liquid on his digits, and Shao flushed as he watched.

“I'm pleased to see that you're as eager for our coupling as I, Kahn...” The dragon hummed, slipping his fingers back to Shao's entrance and letting one slide into him, eased by how wet he'd become since they'd arrived back at the Tower. “Were you thinking of me taking you like over my throne all this time?”

Shao growled and nipped at the dragon's throat again, a warning, but Onaga just chuckled and nuzzled into his neck. “Our throne, fool. If we are to do this then we do it equally.” He snarled as he pressed back into the Emperor's ministrations.

The bestial ruler purred, gently thrusting his digit in and out of him. The pace was slow, torturous, and it had him squirming in the Dragon Emperor's lap in no time. “I couldn't wait to get you back here... To claim you as my own...” Onaga murmured, and the Kahn growled as he let his hand fall back to the dragon's slit, surprised to find that the Emperor had emerged more than halfway. He grinned and took the beast's length in hand, stroking the heated flesh eagerly and getting a deep groan for his efforts.

Onaga let his head fall back, his horns clicking against the edges of the throne as he did so. He didn't let his pleasure stop him from his task, however, and slipped a second digit into Shao, stretching the Outworld ruler out and making him shiver in pleasure. “I've been considering a more interesting title for you...” The dragon admitted as he stroked his fingers deeper, deep enough to strike Shao's prostate and make him gasp and moan. “Something far more fitting than '_Kahn_'...”

Shao groaned and let his head rest on Onaga's broad chest, pressing back into the digits eagerly. “Surely...you aren't meaning to take the title for yourself?” He panted. He couldn't quite picture either of them going by '_King_', and he quite like the ring of '_Kahn and Emperor_'. It kept them distinguishable in their shared power dynamic, and he felt less like he was giving up power and instead like he was promoting the beast.

Onaga chuckled, slipping his fingers out and shifting Shao so his length was pressed against him, gliding over the generously prepared entrance with every movement they made. “Of course not.” The dragon scoffed as he aligned himself better, letting the head slide in with a hiss. “I've already donned that ridiculous title, and I prefer something more...refined.”

The Kahn grit his teeth in irritation, hanging his head as he sunk down the ridged length of the Dragon Emperor. “Then what is it you have in mind?” He growled, already dreading the answer. Something demeaning then, he decided.

The dragon grinned and leaned in to nuzzle at Shao's neck. “I was thinking something more...intimate. '_Consort_'.” He pressed a kiss to Shao's throat and let a hand stroke over the strong muscles of the Outworld ruler's back.

Rage filled the Kahn and he snarled, rearing back to glare at his new ally. “You're insane if you think I will be your _Queen_, you fool!” He snapped, digging his claws into the dragon's chest. “I am not some glorified concubine! I am Shao Kahn, Konqueror of Realms!”

The Emperor shook his head and chuckled, shifting his hands down to cup the warrior's hips and begin moving him. “And that title changes your past accomplishments in what way, exactly?” He met Shao's icy glare with his own challenging one. “You have defiled and obliterated more realms then any other before you, and you rule your kingdom with unparalleled tyranny. A new title will not change that unless you allow it, Kahn.”

The growl from Shao was deep and threatening. “In your time being a Queen might have meant something, but you'd have to be deranged to think I would allow such a demeaning title.” Shao muttered as he shifted, letting the dragon slide just a little deeper into him.

Onaga shook his head. “You are blind when you're angry, Shao Kahn. I am offering you a clear path to the throne in a way that makes this dynamic understandable to our new Empire. A position that will allow you to rule next to me and make decisions for Outworld in the same capacity as I.” He slowed their pace for a moment, reaching a hand up to cup the Kahn's face. “A Queen is only demeaning when they are too weak to uphold the title...a trophy of desire that the King flaunts before his people. I do not want a trophy, Shao. I want a partner.”

Shao stared down at the beast, his glare softening but the battle of trust was evident. “If my Empire cannot understand that there is a Kahn and an Emperor in equal capacities ruling them, then they aren't worth having in my Empire.” He grit out, squirming and attempting to resume their earlier pace. “I will remain Shao Kahn, ruler of Outworld. Your opinion on the matter is no longer of interest.”

The beast sighed and seemed to shelve his aggravation for the moment, opted instead for smoothing his hand from the other ruler's cheek to the back of his head and guiding him down to slot their mouths together. The kiss wasn't gentle; It was biting and frustrated and told Shao everything Onaga chose not to say, and the Kahn responded eagerly, grinding himself down on the dragon's length and gasping into his mouth. He decided he rather liked the dragon's way of keeping himself quiet.

“You're a fool, Kahn...” Onaga grunted against his lips, and it was all the Outworld ruler got as a warning before the Emperor grabbed his hips and began a punishing pace, one that left Shao groaning and throwing his head back as the beast struck his prostate repeatedly. The Dragon Emperor was quick to lean up and press his lips to Shao's throat, sucking marks into the tough skin and biting when he didn't get enough of a result.

“O-Onaga...” The Kahn grunted as he felt every nerve lighting up, every muscle tightening as the pleasure mounted and neared its peak. He eagerly rocked his hips down to meet the hard thrusts of his new ally, feeling his pleasure notch higher with every deep strike that had him seeing stars.

The bestial Emperor grinned and snuck a hand down between their writhing bodies to take hold of Shao Kahn's length, pumping his hand over the engorged flesh with clear intent to finish the Outworld ruler quickly. He had barely stroked him a dozen times before the Kahn was tensing and painting his release between them, and Onaga took that opportunity to surrender himself to his own pleasure, hammering into Shao Kahn without restraint. The Outworld ruler steeled himself and took the sudden onslaught of renewed pleasure, groaning as pinpricks of over-sensitivity bit at his nerves. 

At last the beast spilled himself within the Kahn, roaring his completion in a way that surely alerted most of the tower to their antics, and Shao gasped as liquid heat, hotter than he could have imagined, filled him to the brim. He pressed himself back into it, relishing the feeling of being full, of pleasures well sought, and allowed himself to fall forward against the Emperor's chest, and almost immediately Onaga wrapped his arms around him. Shao would've normally found such an act far too intimate for their casual encounter, but the rise and fall of the beast's chest as he relaxed back into the throne was oddly alluring, oddly intoxicating, and he found himself relaxing into the Dragon Emperor's embrace.

His chin was lifted once more, tilted so he was looking up at the Emperor, and he was met with a soft, sated expression that he found very handsome on the dragon. "I'll change your mind." He promised, leaning down to kiss him once more, and the Kahn allowed it, opened for him without complaint.

After all, arguing the semantics of Queens and Kahns were far less concerning than the treachery he was used to from his Empire, and if this was all the Emperor challenged him with then he could entertain the squabble.


End file.
